black_firefandomcom-20200216-history
Zangora Broken Arrow
Zangora Broken Arrow is the current Kar'ghan of Kar'mak and one of the first members of The Patriot's Brigand. She previously served as Skullspeaker to her cousin Vradash Spellstorm before she challenged his reign during the Kar'mak Devil Occupation of 2167. Biography Youth Born just outside of Ungo'muon-Uur'tildki in 2144 ID, Zangora is the second child and only daughter of Viper Shadowsabre, an orc, and her husband Zangolm Ommar, a Terran. Zangora's parents raised their children along the outskirts of the Mountainspear village and the surrounding mountains. Their marriage had stirred up quite a bit of controversy within Viper's clan and the birth of Zangora's brother Zangold all but solidified their outsider's status. The family lived in several cabins scattered across the Methis Mountains. Zangolm took the lead parenting his son and daughter. Viper left for days, weeks, or sometimes months fighting against orc oppression in her homeland. When she was around, she would act cold and harsh to her children, especially Zangora. The better part of Zangora's childhood was spent alongside her father, a Methis Ranger. The Broken Arrow kids learned many valuable lessons under their father's tutelage while going on hunting, scouting, rescues, patrols, guides, and bodyguard missions for the Methis Rangers. Shadow Training Kidnapping What to do with the children when they came of age was often a contention point for Zangolm and Viper. Viper was adamant about Zangora following in the shadowy footsteps of the females of her family, while Zangolm argued his daughter had too kind of a heart for such brutal training. Zangora fought against this training, too. She didn't want to leave the only life she had ever known. At twelve years old, her fate was decided for her. She awoke to find herself bound and gagged in a wooden cart, on a bumpy road, heading east out of Mithidoria. Standing over her was her grandmother, the renowned assassin Viger Darkmother, who had come to take her granddaughter away for her shadow slayer training. Her cousin Muurhym was there as well, though of her own accord. A furious Zangora tried to fight her way out, but to no avail. She was to be bound until she could be trusted not to run away. Zangora was not released until they reached their destination: The Honor's End Mountains. Training with Viger For the next six years, Zangora and Muurhym studied under the ruthless guidance of their grandmother. In the first year Zangora attempted to run away no less than four times, each time getting a little further, each time suffering a greater punishment from Viger. Eventually Zangora came to terms with the fact there would be no escape, at least not while she was so inexperienced, so she decided to make the most of it. If there was an opposite to her father's guiding hand, she found it in her grandmother's sharp knife and sharper tongue. "The only person you can rely on in the darkness is yourself," Viger told her often. "One day your family will be gone. Show them that you can survive without them." Throughout her training, Zangora would struggle with this notion. Muurhym took to their grandmother's training much easier than Zangora did, often teasing her younger cousin for it. This prodding created a friendly rivalry between the two. They learned how to move through the shadows without making a sound. Their bodies were trained to not need to move for minutes or hours at a time while hunting a target. Hours upon hours of athletic training so they could climb and run and jump without effort. They learned to kill, and effectively, without remorse. The warm heart Zangolm cultivated within his daughter had hardened within her chest, but never truly faded. The day came when Zangora felt strong enough to flee her grandmother for good and return home to Mithidoria. She made it three days out before she was finally tracked down. Only this time it wasn't Viger; it was Muurhym. Zangora cursed herself for being so careless. The cousins fought for hours before Zangora got the upper hand and held a knife to Muurhym's throat, ready to make the final cut. She was not going to go back to that wretched place. Viger stepped out from the shadows, applauding. It was the first time in six years her grandmother praised her. With one quick strike of the dagger, her training was complete. Incapable of killing her cousin, Zangora flung her dagger at Viger's shoulder and bolted into the night. Return to Mithidoria Six weeks of traveling by foot and sneaking into merchant carts across Koridoria and Sulinoria, Zangora was home. Her father greeted her with open arms, relieved that she hadn't been wholly changed by her grandmother's machinations. The two picked up right where they left off, running missions for the Methis Rangers. Zangolm brought his daughter up to speed on what she had missed in six years. Her brother Zangold had joined the military shortly after she was taken and returned a war hero. He now served as sheriff of Methis City. Tensions were high between the bestial races and Methis City itself, but Zangold was doing his best to keep things calm. Zangolm's Arrest In early 2163 ID, Zangolm got word from a formican scout that her village was being occupied by Methis City officers: Zangold's men. Many other formican were being taken elsewhere, presumably enslaved. He and Zangora traveled south to the village to investigate the scout's claims. Sure enough, the village was filled with Winecoats (the nickname for Methis City officers based off the color of their uniform jackets). A group of formican were chained to one another and being led out the front gate. Zangora was confused. Her brother wouldn't have authorized this, would he? There was something very wrong with the situation. Zangold told his daughter to wait where she was in the bushes up the hill, and to run back to Ungo'muon-Uur'tildki if things went south. Zangolm approached the officers outside the gate. He politely asked what was going on, only to be given a curt "Methis business" response. One of the Winecoats backhanded a young formican that was lagging behind. Zangolm shot the officer in the forearm with his hand crossbow, saying he'd lose more than that if he raised another hand to these children. "My son didn't authorize this." The deputy laughed in his face, saying he doesn't take orders from a half-breed war hero with a superiority complex. The Winecoats ambushed Zangolm and, before Zangora could get down the hill, they had him in chains. Zangolm yelled for his daughter to run. She didn't listen. She murdered two Winecoats before being forced to retreat, her father still in their custody. Methis City Occupation Without stopping to rest or attend to her wounds, Zangora arrived at Uungo'muon-Uurtildki the next morning exhausted and bleeding. She nearly passed out at the front door of chieftain Muuraur Mountainspear. She explained to her uncle what had occurred at the formican village. He ordered her to find her mother and return as quickly as possible. A war was coming and they needed to prepare. Before she even got out of her uncle's hut, she fell unconscious from her injuries. She awoke a day and a half later, with her mother slapping her awake. "Trouble at the gate," Viper warned her, and left the shaman hut. Winecoats were gathered at the front steps of Uungo'muon. Much to Zangora's dismay, her brother was nowhere to be seen. Instead, deputy sheriff Dubdle Larthen held in hand an order of occupation signed by the Mayor of Methis City. Chief Mountainspear refused to open the gate for the Winecoats and any that entered the village would be killed on sight. All hell broke lose when a battering ram was used to force open the gate. There were casualties on both sides, with Zangora landing a few of the kills herself, before some semblance of order was restored. In the end, nineteen orcs and thirty-seven Winecoats lost their lives. Arrests were made, including Zangora's cousin Muurhym and Archer, a local Taurean tracker who had recently taken up residence with the clan. The Winecoats retreated, but everyone knew this wasn't the end. Zangold's Return Zangold arrived at the Mountainspear village amidst the burial and recovery period. Zangora hadn't seen her brother in nearly seven years, but she had never seen him so distraught. At his side was Xynaztryx, the formican leader of the Underroot tribe and lifelong friend of their father's. After explaining that he had resigned as sheriff of Methis City, he was allowed through the gate. Zangold, Xynaztryx, and Chief Mountainspear joined forces to form The Patriot's Brigand: a liberation group dedicated to protecting the rights of the free peoples of Mithidoria against oppression from the Mithidorian government. Zangold called a private meeting with his sister and mother. In his hand was the decree that Zangolm was charged and convicted of treason and sent to Bleakholm prison. The mention of that place sent chills through Zangora. Viper, for the first time in her life, cried. Through tears, she demanded that they do something to save her husband before the place killed him. It was decided that they were going to break out Zangolm. Bleakholm Prison Break Alongside their uncle, mother, Xynaztryx, and a handful of Mountainspear orcs, Zangora and Zangold coordinated a prison break unlike that of which had never been seen or conceived of. Zangold's insider knowledge as a sheriff gave the group the upper hand. Zangolm was in a bad way, but thankfully still alive. They were also able to free Muurhym, Archer, Janys Felfyre (a cambion cat burgler that Zangold had previously put away), and, accidentally, Eggen "The Red" Vayne. Category:Characters Category:Orcs Category:Major Characters Category:Rulers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Adventurers Category:Criminals Category:Rogues